


роль моей семьи в мировой революции

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Codependency, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, события после 698/478 игнорируются
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: трагедия выжившего.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	роль моей семьи в мировой революции

i.

Он не знал, в какой момент оказался на кухне и как долго просидел, шагая взглядом по курганам немытой посуды; помнил только, что когда его вытолкнуло из сна, в квартире еще стоял кромешный мрак, и он в первые секунды, пока не расслышал чужое спокойное дыхание, решил, что каким-то образом вновь оказался в давно разрушенном убежище Орочимару. Повозил рукой по простыне, чтобы почувствовать нежность успевшей стать привычной, пахнущей истинным домом кровати и убедиться в ее реальности. Зажмурился. Подышал. Может быть, еще успел сделать что-то не слишком шумное, прежде чем его подорвало на ноги. Он не помнил — такое с ним теперь частенько бывало.

Из-за скалы, на которой недавно закончили высекать шестой лик, выползало золотое и тяжёлое солнце. Беспокойное пятно света пробралось сквозь мутноватое окно, упало на столешницу, пробежало по ней к Саске, укусило за палец. Смутно побаливала голова той особенной мерной и тупой болью, сродни той, которая когда-то возникала от длительного использования шарингана, и которой он не ощущал уже пару лет.

Пока Саске просиживал дни в четырех стенах, покорно изображая перед Альянсом заключение под домашний арест, Наруто ежечасно дергали то в совет, то в штаб, то в академию. Он, герой нового мира, всем на свете был до зарезу нужен, и, даже пока был опутан с ног до головы бинтами, вершил какие-то архиважные дела вроде торжественного открытия центрального парка Конохи или присутствия на чунинском экзамене, а Саске в это время исхаживал его новое жилище, цепляясь плечами и коленями за стены, жадно разглядывая все вокруг, пробегая поверх ладонью. Он сквозь предметы впитывал в себя этого полузнакомого человека неторопливо, понемногу, насколько хватало истощенных сил. Первое время — морщась от близости и будничности самого звука его голоса, запаха и жара его тела, грохота, с которым он, как ледокол, плыл сквозь бытовые ежедневные мелочи вроде приготовления завтрака или влажной уборки. Не мог привыкнуть, не мог соединить края пропасти, которая пролегла между тринадцатью и семнадцатью.

Он действительно, видимо, отвык от этого; отвык от _него_ , а теперь оказалось, что его нужно заново узнавать, заново укладывать в себя, ведь прошло почти четыре года. Дело было не в душе (потому что в ней Саске побывал целиком всем своим существом, он ее знал от и до теперь, по крайней мере, куда лучше, чем свою собственную), а во внешней оболочке: другой тон голоса, другой оттенок взгляда, попытка иногда причесать волосы хотя бы пятерней, невесть откуда взявшаяся привычка ровно укладывать вещи стопками в шкафу, поза, в которой он спит, кожа, которая на ощупь совершенно другая, если прикасаться к ней, не пытаясь причинить ему боли, огромная кружка со сколотой ручкой, хрустящее от чистоты и запаха мыла постельное белье, широкие плечи, кривоватые пальцы, некий — и новый — абсолютно дежурный подвид улыбки.

Иногда на Наруто находило, и он начинал разговаривать не как обычно, во вполне знакомой манере, то есть: бессмысленно и громко, а по-настоящему, снимая с себя внешнего слой за слоем, и тогда у Саске сводило желудок, к его горлу буквально подкатывала тошнота. Никогда раньше в своей жизни Саске так не ненавидел разговаривать с ним, потому что уложить в слова все происходящее и внутри, и снаружи их вакуумного мира было сейчас, после всего, особенно невозможно и казалось насмешкой, так Наруто несвойственной, а потому нагоняющей раздражение и тупую злость. Саске подолгу лежал в кровати, лицом уткнувшись в холодный угол между подушкой и стеной, и бездарно изображал сон. Наруто шептал ему в загривок и в шею, то ли обняв, то ли взяв в захват рукой поперек груди, слова, которые Саске предпочел бы стереть из родной речи, чтобы не смочь услышать в них ничего, кроме собственно и только звука.

Прожив вне больницы всего пару недель, он уже окончательно разлюбил дни, потому что они были обличающе светлы, и, сидя напротив Наруто за кухонным столом, волоча сквозь вымученный завтрак цепи бессмысленных разговоров, он чувствовал себя хуже и уязвимее, чем если бы был нагим. Наруто горячо обещал что-нибудь сделать с навязанным домашним арестом, что-нибудь придумать, как будто Саске это волновало, или как будто он действительно мог чувствовать себя заключенным теперь, когда единственный предмет его интересов и мыслей был обитателем того же самого места, где ему случилось осесть. 

Потом Наруто уходил на очередное совещание, или суд, или стройку, а Саске оставался в его квартире, как монах в обители, и его трясло от злости, стоило ему инстинктивно засечь чакру дежуривших по периметру здания офицеров АНБУ. Все теперь получалось стихийно и будто бы само собой: отстраивались сметенные войной селения, шли длинные судебные процессы над бывшими сообщниками Обито, формировались новые правительства. И Саске Учиха, самый неудобный человек пяти великих наций, сидел под домашним арестом в доме нового героя.

Ему часто снились долгие и мучительные сны, в которых он без чакры и оружия заперт в вольере с гигантскими тиграми-духами, и они жрут его, а у него нет даже голоса закричать или слез заплакать. Навык просыпаться от кошмаров по собственной воле — последний подарок его неровно надорванного детства — все-таки временами подводил его, и когда, с трудом очнувшись, он чувствовал, что лицо его мокро от пота, и что волосы едва ли не стоят дыбом — начинал судорожно шарить по кровати единственной рукой, как утопающий бьет по воде в попытке удержаться на поверхности. И, лишь наткнувшись ладонью на мягкость и жар чужой футболки, начинал по-настоящему дышать.

В эти ночи Наруто сжимал его так крепко, что Саске едва мог сдержать инстинктивный порыв вырваться и подскочить в боевой стойке.

— Ты дома, понял? — говорил Наруто, и в том, как он размашисто гладил его по груди и животу, ежесекундно невесомым переливом пробегала взволнованная заминка. — Тебе никуда не надо.

А Саске колотило, как горячечного.

Ему много чего снилось такого, что он просыпался посреди ночи с зародышем крика в горле: сандаловый запах чужой подушки в отчем доме, близость клинка Би, жесткость нар в тюрьме Альянса. Прожитая жизнь не спеша обвивала его кольцами, как удав свою добычу.

— Дома, — повторял Наруто, и Саске казалось всякий раз, что он читает отзвук судороги в разломе между слогов; но когда он протягивал ладонь к чужому лицу, она не находила слез.

В невнятные пасмурные утра после таких ночей он игнорировал все так же стихийно и молчаливо сформированный ритуал совместного завтрака; старательно делал вид, что спит, а когда Наруто уходил, вываливался на улицу через окно, и осторожно, по крышам, двигался к архивам. Он делал это тихо, как воришка собственного времени, и избегая использовать чакру, потому что не хотел отвлечь АНБУ от наблюдения за клоном, которого оставлял вместо себя сидеть дома. Чувство владения собственным телом подводило, баланс ускользал, культя металась, словно ведомая призраком отсутствующей руки.

Хаширама Сенджу спокойно и тяжело смотрел со скалы, во всякое утро первым из череды портретов встречая лучи солнца. Казалось, что время стерло с его лица улыбку, и что теперь он лишь с мрачным недоумением может наблюдать за сутолокой измельчавших потомков. Это было, безусловно, не так, но и сам Саске знал это лишь потому, что ему довелось познакомиться в шодаем лично. Коноха, как уродливый плод невозможной любви, обрастала искривлениями, пожирала стройками рощи и болотца в попытке вернуть то, что было украдено у нее Пейном и войной, укрывала железными плитами высоченные башни строений нового типа. К мирному существованию внутри этакого застенка у Саске была масса вопросов. Копошение на улицах, разговоры в очередях, детские крики, отблеск улыбки в голосе диктора по оплетающему улицу за улицей радио — что это такое? Как к этому приобщиться?

Куда бы он ни сунулся, ему всюду было тесно и не по себе.

Саске искал ответы на вопросы в пропахших пылью и тишиной архивах, со скрипом выкатывал бесконечные ящики, сосредоточенно перебирал пальцами корешки подшивок. Читал отчеты о самых первых переговорах с даймё и ничего в них не понимал, представлял такого же сильного и созидательного вожака, как Хаширама, Учихам, думал, как все могло бы быть по-другому, а потом чертыхался, когда до него доходило, что такой вожак в забытой истории действительно существовал.

Хватило, может быть, двух или трех таких вылазок, чтобы Саске понял, что это место, эта Коноха не имеет ничего общего с призраками последнего года перед исходом, нежную сладость которого он едва только начал вспоминать. Куда бы он ни пошел, везде к нему со спины льнуло чувство отчуждения. Так было в заросшем, пустынном парке, который был разбит еще в ранние времена Третьего, и который после второй атаки Лиса так и не стали восстанавливать. В лесу, кишащем генинами, за которых теперь еще жестче взялись заметно поредевшие старшие чины. У реки, в которой закат всегда отражался кровавее, чем был на самом деле.

Возвращаясь домой поздно вечером сквозь раскрытое окно, он натыкался на Наруто, вплетшего пальцы в волосы, меряющего шагами кухню, рассерженного в этой особой, своей манере. В ласковом полумраке мерцали, как подземный огонь, его дикие, синие глаза. Если бы Саске не знал лучше, то мог бы решить, что разглядел в них страх.

Их ссоры, в то безумно далекое, мирное время перераставшие в детскую возню на кулаках и деревянных кунаях, теперь были безвольными драками двух инвалидов. Еще только занося кулаки, они оба уже ощущали со странной отчетливостью бессмысленность действия.

— Наверное, — говорил потом Наруто, растерянно улыбаясь — и эта улыбка вспарывала по шву какое-то древнее ранение с обратной стороны ребер. — Я буду волноваться до конца своей жизни. Но разве у меня будет выбор, если ты захочешь уйти?

Саске закрывал глаза, а раскрывал кулак — мягкая ткань вечной ветровки выскальзывала из ладони, нежно огладив ее напоследок. Какое еще уйти, мог бы сказать он, но молчал, как молчал в десятки этих наэлектризованных моментов, которые между ними уже не раз были после выписки из госпиталя; он знал, что Наруто известна его суть. Он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, как будто ему действительно еще было что скрывать от него. Какое еще уйти, он так думал, отталкивая Наруто и отшатываясь от него в спальню; если он что и понял, оценив пройденный за последние три года путь, так это то, что выбора на самом деле нет.

Когда они лежали в постели, Наруто шептал потолку скороговоркой: «Я чувствую тебя, даже если ты на другом конце страны, и все равно мне страшно, как объяснить тебе это?» Он улыбался, как тогда, под мостом, когда на руках Саске еще не остыла кровь Данзо. Улыбался, как будто ему очень больно, и он стыдится этой боли.

ii.

Как объяснить ему это, когда и сам себе с большим трудом смог даже просто перечислить все то, что глодало его заживо последние годы. Как уложить в человеческие слова этот страх просто расслабиться в самом примитивном смысле. Страх привыкнуть к мягкой жизни. Как выразить людской речью этот глубинный ужас перед потребностью защитить, позаботиться, накрыть собой, которая — он знал — повалит из него, как родовое проклятие, если он позволит себе остаться, согреться, разнежиться.

С конца войны прошло полгода, и между ними было уже всякое: и сотрясания воздуха никчемными ссорами, и сосредоточенное пыхтение молчаливых и странных драк, и пережитые бок о бок попытки плакать молча. Они не знали, как утешать друг друга. И не вполне понимали, откуда вдруг взялся тик, откуда приходили кошмары и чем было вызвано нервное напряжение: условно говоря, все было хорошо. Вокруг стояла мирная жизнь, Саске больше не грозила смертная казнь, Наруто почитали за мессию, он купался в любви. Теперь все было хорошо, но все-таки на них обоих то и дело находило, и они плакали, как маленькие дети, до изъеденных солью лиц и судорог на выдохах. Если Наруто просыпался в слезах, то чаще всего это были сны про тот период перед самой войной, когда, как казалось, почва под ногами понемногу обретала твердость, но ничего еще не было толком ясно. Наверняка ему снилось, как его снова и снова избивают шиноби Кумо, или как он валяется в ногах у Райкаге, или странный и страшный визит Обито — но так конкретно он никогда не говорил об этом. А Саске потом с мучительным стыдом вспоминал, как посреди этих ночных истерик шептал ему, что он хороший. И про дом, который принял теперь форму не места, а человека. Но стоило ли говорить что-то теперь, когда они побывали друг у друга в головах и вернулись обратно?

Иногда приходили смотреть глаза. Реже — руку. Саске все это не нравилось. Прохладные и внимательные осмотры напоминали о больнице или о тюрьме в то, первое время, когда еще никому не было ясно, по какую сторону он оказался, и насколько туго можно затянуть ошейник на его шее, чтобы он при этом не сорвался с цепи.

Это было как-то бесхитростно и висело в воздухе общим местом. Куда деть теперь Саске, никто не знал. Некогда самый разыскиваемый преступник оказался никому не нужен, когда стало окончательно ясно, что ни о казни, ни о длительном заключении не может быть и речи. Что хуже, по первости он большую часть времени сам не вполне понимал, кем является и где находится. Принятие силы Рикудо и путешествие по лабиринтам чужой души истощили его. Он много сидел дома, он в основном сидел дома; в чужой квартире, которая была ему совершенно не знакома, углы, и стены, и изгибы которой ему не удавалось запомнить даже при помощи шарингана, это было не его место, это было не место из призрака детства перед исходом, и оставаться здесь претило всему его существу.

Это было новое место того, кто составлял от него теперь примерно половину, и это было все равно больше, чем он мог бы хотя бы просто представить, напрягшись изо всех сил. Он был дома.

Новому миру за пределами этого дома Саске был не нужен. Он в общих чертах представлял себе, какие разговоры велись пятью каге, пока они решали его дальнейшую судьбу. Он был неудобен, непредсказуем, с ним нельзя было совладать силой. Он был бомбой замедленного действия, и никому не хотелось ненароком сотворить второго Мадару. Сколько они ни говорили об этом, и сколько, вероятно, ему ни приходилось выслушивать это извне, Наруто не понимал, что для всех, кроме него, Саске был молчаливой угрозой, даже когда изображал законопослушание, или сидел под арестом, или позволял рассматривать риннеган. Для всех, кроме Наруто, было не очевидно, что Саске старается каждую секунду своей жизни: и днём, — когда за окнами кипит мучительная жизнь, а внутри комнаты приятно пахнет солнцем, — и ночью, когда он мучается и плачет, как ребенок, от кошмаров.

В больнице кошмаров не было. Саске плохо помнил то время, потому что реабилитация давалась тяжело не только его телу, но и его разуму; мысли были затуманены неясными тенями воспоминаний, они стояли мороком перед глазами, и Саске тогда еще не совсем понимал, какие из них чьи.

Это был, кажется, октябрь; судя по всему, это должен был быть октябрь, но солнце все равно нещадно жарило землю, лилось в окна, лучами-ладонями гладило кожу. Под больничным одеялом было тесно и душно, а рука адски болела, хотя болеть там было нечему, и Наруто перелезал к нему на койку. Они так и спали вдвоем, и никто не решался их разлучить, словно сиамских близнецов, разве только как-то сдвинули вместе кровати, увеличив их ложе, пока Саске спал, но ему было не важно, кто это сделал и в какой момент. Он тогда очень плохо соображал и еще хуже ощущал собственное тело, он не понимал, где начинается и где заканчивается. И дело было не в обрубке, а в том, как Наруто полулежал на нем в их общей кровати из двух сдвинутых, и Саске, разглядывая потолок, размышлял, то ли это у него теперь в груди бьются два сердца, то ли одно, но вполовину прежней силы. Дошло до него не раньше, чем их развели, обрубив общую пуповину. Не раньше, чем его повезли, как цирковое животное, в обитой металлом повозке в тюрьму, где он после этого ждал суда. Это был октябрь, но солнце нещадно жарило землю. Грозы, забытый детский страх, начались в первую ночь Саске на нарах, словно только того и ждали, как он останется один, станет слабее и глуше.

Под окном увядало дерево, названия которого Саске не знал. Близилась зима, и отовсюду в уши лились какофонии скребущих друг друга сухих листьев. Выносить это было невозможно, и только потом, когда ему со смешным официозом сняли с глаз повязку с печатью, он выглянул наконец в свое зарешеченное окно и увидел прямо под ним медно-рыжий клен с покинутым гнездом в узле ветвей. Однажды меж прутьев решетки показались поцелованные солнцем руки, совсем ласковые ладони, а потом, вслед за ними, кряхтя, будто древний старик, появился Наруто. Он сказал: 

— Меня не пускают к тебе ногами через коридор, а я так подумал: что они мне сделают, в самом деле, когда я просто друга хочу повидать? Ну, как ты тут? 

Саске смотрел на него и не верил, что это происходит наяву, а не во сне, и тогда тюремная одежда, жесткость нар и серость стен показались ему абсурдной шуткой. Он смотрел на Наруто, а в глаза лезли отросшие в госпитале и тюрьме волосы; он смотрел и не мог поверить, как он может быть таким обычным и спокойным и таким собой. Это было немыслимо после того единения, которое произошло с ними в финале войны, это было похоже на шарж, который ночью рисует сон в попытке избавиться от образа, что днем одолевает мысли. «Ну, как ты тут?» — это были первые слова, которые ему сказал Наруто с самой битвы в Долине.

Когда Саске выпускали, снова шел дождь, только теперь он был колючий и злой, поскольку на дворе стоял уже январь. Точно так же Саске ехал в железной коробке, весь связанный, словно его везли казнить, а не миловать. Все пять каге смотрели на него с плохо скрываемой неприязнью, которая была, впрочем, предпочтительнее жалости, ведь что угодно было предпочтительнее жалости, даже физическая боль. В тот первый вечер на новом месте Саске подрался с Наруто, с наслаждением принимая удары по недавно сросшимся ребрам и нанося ответные. Он не умел тогда еще отличить жалость от нежности, потому что разборчивость требует опыта, а опытен он был лишь в том, что касалось ненависти, злости, раздражения, отрицания, гнева, вопля, отчаяния, жажды мести; он тогда вообще еще ничего не понимал, что с ними происходит, и это непонимание то и дело проливалось из него слезами, блевотиной или спермой, всегда за запертой дверью ванной комнаты.

Не было ничего странного в том чтобы разделить с ним постель; искать для Саске отдельную кушетку было все равно что искать отдельную кушетку для половины своего тела, да и к тому же ставить ее в соседней комнате, иначе говоря, невозможно и незачем. Они спали, сложившись друг с другом, как кусочки пазла или руки в печати. Теплота постели, звук чужого дыхания совсем рядом напоминали о госпитальном полусне, и Саске не мог понять, что конкретно из воспоминания об этом чувстве рождало в нем такую горечь, но он укладывал голову спящему Наруто на грудь и, слушая его сердцебиение, ощущал, как в нем самом меняет форму и идет трещинами вся та основа, на которой он столь ревностно строил себя большую часть жизни.

С конца войны прошло полгода, и между ними было уже всякое: от настороженного молчания до разговоров, испещренных длинными паузами, от сухого столкновения ртами до злой дрочки в душе, от совместных завтраков до скандалов на ужин.

Случайно цепляясь взглядом за очередную дату на календаре, Саске понимал, что с конца войны прошло полгода, и приходил в немой ужас висельника, под ногами которого разверзлась пропасть.

iii.

Знаменитый жест мира складывался из сложенных вместе половин печатей крысы, печатей, что являлись первыми в цепочке абсолютного большинства базовых боевых техник. То, что Орочимару когда-то давно приводил как пример равновесия пяти стихий природы чакры, теперь едко цепляло радужку. Саске смотрел, как на торжественной церемонии прощания Наруто протягивает руку официальным представителям Суны, и неприятно резался об их улыбки.

Весна мягко обнимала Коноху цветущими деревьями и транспарантами о первом официальном съезде будущих послов. На улицах было не протолкнуться, а Саске давно отвык быть внутри толпы и теперь помимо неприязни чувствовал смутную нервозность от близости и тесноты других зевак. Он насчитал штук сорок офицеров АНБУ на крышах зданий по периметру главной площади, и еще около десятка в толпе и в штатском. Саске понимал, что они здесь не столько по его душу, сколько в качестве поддержки безопасности на официальной встрече, а все равно ему было смутно неуютно, и эти ощущения его страшно раздражали. Тем не менее, он стоял позади спецджонинов, почти среди простых граждан, и даже не был закован в наручники. Для совета Каге — большая щедрость.

В последние месяцы Саске начинал понемногу понимать то, о чем когда-то говорил ему Наруто: все действительно менялось, и менялось так стремительно, что сознанием сложно было угнаться за осязаемым миром. А между тем пять великих стран дорабатывали систему постоянных дипломатических представительств. Казалось бы, странно чему-то удивляться — время такое. 

— Мир, — с тоской сказал Какаши. Они сидели на скамье у штаба и ждали, пока закончится летучка джонинов. Какаши чудовищно постарел, хотя было сложно это заметить, обращая внимание только на внешние признаки. Тоска и усталость читались в голосе и в выражении пустоватых глаз. Казалось, что если протянуть ему трость для опоры, он от нее не откажется. Они сидели и молчали, а вокруг сновали АНБУ, изображая работу под прикрытием. Саске не тешил себя иллюзией возможности восстановить хоть какие-то отношения.

Наруто получил джонинский ранг вместе с почетным свитком героя войны, подписанным даймё. Чунинская жилетка пылилась в шкафу, а Наруто, как и раньше, ходил везде чуть ли не в домашнем.

— Ты же так хотел стать Хокаге, — пытался поддеть его Саске. — Куда делось все это уважение к системе рангов?

Но Наруто очень серьезно отвечал: «Я не знаю». И весь запал спорить пропадал.

Они иногда мечтали, как уйдут в пешее путешествие по миру и будут помогать людям восстанавливать старые деревни или строить новые.

— Сперва в маленькие, буферные страны, — говорил Наруто, дергая Саске за руку. Они лежали в измятой кровати, и первые лучи рассветного солнца ласково красили белые простыни в золотой. — Там, должно быть, сейчас хуже всего. 

Воочию наблюдать зарождающуюся систему мира, сбросить с шеи хомут, быть там, где никто не знает его в лицо — Саске хотел этого так сильно, что от одной только мысли чувствовал дрожь в теле, но сомневался, что срок домашнего ареста выйдет раньше его смерти. А пока тайком сбегал из дома, бродил по лесу, листал архивные подшивки старых документов.

Он терпел вместе с Наруто примерку протезов, и потом осторожно прикасался к искусственной плоти, выращенной из клеток Хаширамы. Шершавость бинтов вызывала смешанные чувства; было приятно и страшно от знакомого дискомфорта, от уже почти родной природы этого ощущения. К тому времени, как к Наруто в дом стали ходить медики, Саске уже не мог мыслить себя вне состояния некоего физического неудобства. Воспоминание о боли, о настоящей надорванной боли, захлестывало его, когда Наруто прикасался к нему этой новой рукой. Он вспоминал мышечную боль после тренировок, боль от столкновения кожи и песка на тренировочной площадке. Он скучал по спаррингу.

Близкий физический контакт, думал он, дрожа под ледяным душем. Он не трогал себя, а впивался ногтями в бедра. Хотел, чтобы было отрезвляюще и больно. Он думал, такое яркое ощущение человека — это только драка и ничего больше, и именно драка в тайдзюцу, без использования чакры или оружия; кожа к коже, совсем не так, как дома, в одной постели, под общим одеялом, но тоже просто необходимо. Новая рука не слишком слушала Наруто и по первости больше мешала в драке. Но ее шершавость, пойманная собственным предплечьем при блокировании удара, с каждым новым выпадом становилась все приятнее.

— Зачем ты бинтуешь ее? — спросил он как-то у Наруто, пока тот стоял у зеркала в ванной с ножом в зубах. Бинты туго и бережно оборачивали протез слой за слоем. Так пеленают младенцев. — Она ведь совсем как настоящая. Что ты пытаешься спрятать?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Наруто. Он теперь часто это говорил.

Саске, сам не понимая, что делает, подошел к нему и положил руку на спину. 

В зеркале они отражались, как были, два калеки, с рудиментами тел, а поверх память Саске полупрозрачно наслаивала, накладывала ненужный образ. Они, Саске и Така, готовясь к битве с Восьмихвостым, сидели в сыром убежище Акацки, разглядывали узоры плесени в углах комнат, и кто-то, кажется, Суйгецу, скреб ногтями по стенам, громогласно жалуясь на несуществующие болячки. Смотря на протез, Саске вспоминал и то далекое, первое время, когда терял равновесие, выполняя простейшие действия, просто потому что еще не вполне привык помнить о том, что второй руки у него больше нет.

Наруто, бессмысленно улыбаясь, рассматривал эту белесую чужеродность и шевелил ненастоящими пальцами.

— Я опять тебе предлагаю согласиться на примерку, — сказал он, как говорил это раз за разом и чаще всего — перед самым сном, портя этим весь полублагодушный настрой Саске. — Почему ты такой упертый? Я просто не понимаю. 

Саске с раздражением отдернул руку. Ладонь неприятно отозвалась тоской по теплу.

— Почему тебе необходимо влезть и переделать все под себя? — прошипел он, смотря на Наруто сквозь отражение в зеркале.

— Это не так. 

— Это так.

Тогда Саске послал его к черту и, зацепив дверной косяк предплечьем, ушел на кухню, где так призывно капал недоломанный кран. Как объяснить ему это, думал Саске, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри непонятный страх. Как объяснить ему это, думал он снова и снова. Сам не понял, когда начал наворачивать круги по кухне. Задел табуретку и, кажется, едва ее не опрокинул.

Как объяснить ему это? Кровь Саске брала истоки там, где Мадара воздвиг любовь, как эшафот, и сам себя на ней казнил; там, где Обито решился уничтожить старый мир во имя сотворения нового; там, где Кагуя спустилась с небес и подарила людям чакру. 

— Послушай - сказал он Наруто, когда тот со скрипом приоткрыл дверь, щурясь на свет. Судя по тому, что он был одет в ночное, с разговора в ванной прошли уже часы. - Послушай, вокруг теперь мирное время. Пройдут годы, и я изменюсь, и ты изменишься, и мир будет другим, и мы будем другие, и мы забудем, а я хочу помнить каждый раз, когда болит рука, которой нет, и чтобы ты помнил каждый раз, когда видишь меня.

Я хочу помнить, как из-за разрушенных скал выползало солнце, и как казалось, что это конец, и как в одну секунду стало так невыносимо жаль, что заплакал, и с тех самых пор уже не был прежним.

— Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, — сказал он Наруто. Тот сине и серьезно смотрел на него сквозь щель приоткрытой двери. Они не говорили об этом больше.

iv.

— Я ни разу не был в Долине с тех самых пор, — сказал Наруто, опасно высунувшись в окно. С улицы душно и по-летнему валил запах пыльцы и гомон вечернего города. — Можем собраться и сходить на день-два, я поговорю с Советом. Думаю, проблем не будет. Ты хочешь?

Саске не выдержал, шагнул ближе, втянул его обратно на кухню, ухватив за плечо. Почувствовав, что Наруто все-таки ждет от него ответа, сказал:

— Вполне достаточно того, что она мне снится.

— Тебе тоже? — Наруто развернулся, встал спиной к окну. Синие глаза в надвигающихся сумерках страшно посерели, и Саске не решился сделать шаг назад, хотя почему-то нестерпимо хотелось. — Иногда я думаю, что мне просто нужно увидеть ее и убедиться, что это было. Порой я просыпаюсь среди ночи, слышу твое дыхание рядом, чувствую, как тепло в постели. И мне кажется, что так было всегда. Что вся предыдущая жизнь просто приснилась еще тогда, когда лежали в госпитале под наркозом.

Саске посмотрел на его упертые в подоконник руки. С протезом Наруто управлялся уже совсем как с родным. Даже больше, ему удавалось в прикосновения этой неживой руки вкладывать настоящую ласку, и от этого обмана, стоило только на него попасться (а Саске попадался из раза в раз), подкашивались ноги. Вот только Наруто почему-то не снимал бинты — так и ходил, герой, которого пережевала война. Не стесняясь своего уродства. 

«Сам же сбежишь оттуда уже через полчаса», — подумал Саске и тронул его за живую руку. За окном понемногу багровел закат. Наруто вдруг перехватил его ладонь и несильно сжал.

— А что насчет того, о чем мы говорили раньше? — спросил он тихо. — Про разрушенные деревни.

Деревни, о которых они говорили в первые месяцы после госпиталя, доверительно и крепко сплетшись в одно на кровати, давно уже отстроили. А в других деревнях, вроде бывшей Аме, до сих пор пытали и судили сообщников Обито. Саске не выдержал и наклонился ближе, чтобы заглянуть Наруто в лицо — издевается он, что ли?

Выплюнул:

— Привык и теперь жалеешь, что за такого как я просил у Райкаге, стоя на коленях? Стыдишься меня? Или просто надоело?

Торжествующе подумал: давай, скажи «я не знаю». Но Наруто только покачал головой и прошел мимо него в спальню. Даже не вспыхнула чакра, даже не взметнулось внутри раздражение. Гладкое ничего. Саске вдруг абсолютно понял эту усталость. Остался стоять у окна. Сам не заметил, как город впереди почернел и смолк. Во мраке потонули высеченные на скале лики.

Саске собрал посуду, оставшуюся после их неоконченного ужина и свалил ее в раковину. Вытер стол, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не перевернуть его. Почему-то подумалось: так уже нельзя. И эта мысль так сильно ошарашила его, что он не сразу услышал, как из комнаты его позвали по имени, как мягко зашуршали простыни, как жалобно скрипнул диван.

— Как долго это еще будет продолжаться? — спросил Саске, замерев в дверном проеме. Наруто сидел на краю дивана, уперев локти в колени. — Ты слышишь, что я говорю?

— ...кто может знать? — он поднял бессильные глаза, и Саске не выдержал, подошел ближе. Занес руку над взлохмаченной головой и — замер. Чего-то не хватило внутри, чтобы, не скрываясь, честно приласкать и утешить. Может быть, решимости.

Его сковывало, как сковывали путы тогда, в тюрьме, яркое видение: как он будет сидеть здесь, в этом доме, в этой темнице, с лицом человека, которого никогда не было, нет и не будет. Как он будет сидеть здесь, пока снаружи идут месяцы и годы, пока сменяют друг друга эпохи, пока за окном вырастает мир, в котором им нет и не может быть места.

Они долго ждали невесть чего. В доме было так тихо, что отчетливо слышались тихие шаги джонинов, поздно возвращающихся со службы по главной улице. Саске привлек голову Наруто к своему животу. Пересилив себя, положил ладонь на плечо. Наруто погладил бинтованным пальцем его костяшки. Вдруг улыбнулся:

— Ты помнишь миссию в Стране Волн?

Саске поморщился.

— Помню. Можешь не извиняться.

— Я не извиняюсь. Я ни о чем не сожалею. Наверное, прожил бы эти годы точно так же, если бы было можно. Ты злишься?

— Ты сам все видел.

— Да... Почти год уже прошел. А мы сильно изменились, правда?

— Это мир сильно изменился.

Наруто вдруг засмеялся, совсем согнулся, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Можно было подумать, что он смущен.

— Давай спать, — сказал он.

Они легли, но сон не шел. Саске снова чувствовал ту нелепую нервозность, которая преследовала его в первые месяцы мирной жизни. Казалось, что происходит какой-то титанический сдвиг, но он не понимал еще, что именно сейчас происходит.

— То, что ты сказал про деревни… — начал он и почувствовал, как Наруто поворачивается на бок, чтобы видеть его, — и не смог повернуть голову в ответ. — Я вычитал, что на острове, где раньше была Страна Водоворотов, остались руины старых храмов и дворцов.

— Я никогда там не был.

— Я тоже. Тогда, в долине… я узнал, что там родина твоей матери. Стал читать.

Признание далось тяжело. Саске почувствовал, как заливает жаром шею и лицо, задумался, разглядит ли Наруто его смущение в темноте.

— Я долго думал, — начал Наруто. — Я все хотел спросить, сбежал бы ты, если бы точно знал, что никто никогда не найдет. А потом вспомнил, что это в твоих силах. Но ты не делаешь этого. И я тебя знаю: если тебя что и держит, то это точно не осуждение на домашний арест. Плевал ты на него. 

— Я скучаю по тебе, — сказал он. — И мне не хватает тебя, даже когда мы лежим в одной постели, как сейчас. Наверное, я на полном серьезе мог бы тебя сожрать или посадить внутрь себя, там Курама как раз место освободил.

Сказал:

— Когда мы только начали жить вместе, я думал, у меня крыша едет. Не было ни дня, чтобы я не боялся открыть дверь, возвращаясь домой, и понять, что тебя снова нет, и я не могу ничего с этим сделать. Я уже не буду тащить тебя домой силком, хотя, наверное, никто больше в мире не смог бы. Чисто теоретически. Я правда думал, что это временная побочка после того, что мы разделили там, в Долине. Но прошел почти год. Само не излечивается, а что делать с этим, я правда не знаю. Ты говоришь: как долго все это будет продолжаться? У меня нет ответа.

Он вдохнул, как перед прыжком с вышки. Закончил, наконец:

— Мне не хватает тебя, как оторванной руки. Я поставил протез, но чувство не ушло, даже обострилось. Какаши говорит, что собирается сделать меня своим преемником через несколько лет. Но я понимаю, что не хочу этого.

Саске облизал губы. Ответил, не думая:

— Тебя любят и так. Тебе уже не надо для этого становиться хокаге.

— Ты прав, наверное, да. Но я знаю, что сорвусь за тобой и в Аме, и на острова Водоворотов. Отправлюсь искать, если уйдешь. Откажусь от чакры и всего, что знаю и умею, и уйду жить как гражданский в страну Железа, если ты скажешь, что хочешь этого, и позовешь с собой. Я все это сказал, а ты теперь ответь. Какой из меня — вот такого — хокаге?

— Опять я получился кругом виноват, — хмыкнул Саске.

— Можешь язвить сколько угодно, но я знаю, что ты меня понял. У тебя очень грустное лицо. Ну, скажи что-нибудь.

— Второй раз ходить по дебрям твой души я не выдержу. Что тут скажешь? Не заставляй меня, когда сам уже все понял и даже только что вслух проговорил, это похоже на издевательство.

Они лежали еще какое-то время. Наруто молчал и не двигался. Казалось даже, что дыхание задержал. Он словно напряженно ждал, что Саске овладеет собой, как будто иначе быть и вовсе не могло. Это просто был вопрос времени, — и Саске справился. Подавив слезливый соленый ком в горле, сказал:

— В Стране Железа красивые темные реки, а из окон домов льется золотой и теплый свет. Но, что лучше всего, им совершенно плевать на шиноби, у них своих забот полно. И так было всегда. Очередная война ничего не изменила.

Не дождавшись никакого ответа, он честно сказал:

— Я не знаю, о чем прошу.

Выждав, Наруто тяжело выдохнул. Потянулся к нему по постели, взял за руку. Положил себе на грудь, туда, где так ярко ощущалось мерное и тяжелое биение сердца. Саске прикрыл глаза и вновь очутился в Долине, годом ранее. Увидел то же солнце и того же человека, увидел, как снова рушится мир. Но уже совершенно иначе. 

Наруто поцеловал ему руку, как феодалу, и Саске дернулся, подскочил. Вдруг чувствуя легкое головокружение, привалился на одну руку, ощутил под собой неровность и тяжелый жар чужого тела.

Он вернулся к тому, с чего начал почти год назад, выйдя из заключения. Наруто нужно было заново узнавать, и он узнавал с мерным, сосредоточенным упорством, с которым когда-то разучивал чидори или кендзюцу. Очень чувствительный живот, где раньше была печать, а теперь — россыпь родинок. Почувствовал невыносимо ласковый взмах ладони вверх по шее и на загривок — _как можно быть таким непонятливым?_ — смешинки в голосе, без злобы и без силы; почти без звука.

Эта безусловная любовь, которой он так боялся, наконец, пронзила его целиком, распяла, сожгла, и он почувствовал, как по щеке катится горячее. На секунду замер в этом осознании, пока на вспыхнувшем в первом золотом луче лице не увидел соленый и мокрый блеск.

Они были на этой постели: два калеки, солнце и луна Конохи. Рай и ад.

Наруто прижался улыбкой к его виску и сказал тихо: «Мы будем в порядке».

И Саске ему поверил.


End file.
